School Yard Romance
by khyaoiness
Summary: Some of your favorite Kingdom Hearts characters are now attending Destiny Island High School. What craziness will ensue? And who will hook up with who along the way? Rated M for Mature


**Yay, I started my second fanfiction ^^**

**This one won't be a one-shot, and will hopefully have MANY chapters**

**This will, hopefully, have a little of everything (EXCEPT YURI!!!!)**

**It'll have Yaoi, angst, maybe rape, mature themes, and much more.**

**Pairings: Sora x Riku, AkuRoku, Zemyx (maybe), and most likely others as the story goes on.**

**Remember this is only my second fanfiction, so if you're gonna leave a comment/review or whatever, tell me how I can improve**

**Please and thank you.**

**~NOTE~: this story is written in you the reader's POV, not any of the characters POV**

**And this first chapter won't have much in it, but trust me it'll get better later on**

It's yet another day at Destiny Island High School. Because of Destiny Islands' small population, the school was small and almost everyone was in the same class because they were all about the same age. In the junior class were Sora, Namine, Xion, and Roxas. In the senior class was Riku, and that's about it, seeing as he was the oldest student attending DIHS, so he had to attend all of his classes by himself **(aw poor Riku). **

Also, it wouldn't be much of a school without the teachers and principals. The scientist teachers are Vexen, who taught chemistry with Larxene as his assistant, and Marluxia, who taught botany. It goes without saying that people were afraid to take their classes. The P.E. teacher is Lexaeus, who put 10 people in the hospital with his harsh P.E. schedule. Zexion is the English teacher, and a pretty darn good one to be honest. The music teacher is Demyx, who was pretty much an airhead **(no joke, he's an airhead).** Saix is the astronomy teacher, who won't SHUT UP about the moon. Luxord is the statistics teacher, if you know Luxord, you know why that it. Axel is the, well I don't really know what Axel is, he's just seen around the school, hanging out with the students. Xemnas is the FEARED principal of the school, and NO ONE wants to be sent to his office.

Okay enough with the introductions, now onto the actual story.

It's third period, the last class of the day is almost over, and Sora decides that now is the best time to catch up on his sleep. He hides his sleeping face behind his textbook so the teacher wouldn't find out, but they always do eventually. Namine and Xion could just watch as Sora's face showed how happy he was in his dream.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Namine asked Xion.

"Most likely it has something to do about Riku," Xion replied. They bother chuckled at the many images that entered their minds.

"Pst." Roxas whispered, unable to help the fact that he could overhear their conversation. "You better wake him up, before "You-Know-Who" finds him sleeping…again."

"But he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping." For some reason Namine loves to watch Sora sleep during class.

"Yeah, yeah. I know it's funny watching my brother's different facial expressions while he sleeps, but he'll get into serious trouble if he gets caught sleeping in class again."

This peeked Xion's curiosity, "So…you've watched Sora while he's sleeping at home?"

Roxas's face turned bright red. "Just wake him up." He said before burying his head back in his book.

Namine just laughed to herself and tried to wake Sora up by gently shaking him. "Sora…Sora…wake up."

"…ugh, not now mom…5 more minutes." Sora was so out of it, he couldn't wake up until he heard a loud slam coming from his desk, which scared the shit out of him. Sora looked up with his half open eyes to see an angry Zexion staring down at him.

"Have a nice nap Sora?" Zexion had a reputation for having frequent outbursts to anyone during class. And he and Sora haven't really seen eye to eye since the beginning of school.

"Why yes I did thanks for asking."

"You don't like me that much do you?"

"Not really."

"Well too bad. Because we're going to spend a lot of time together…in detention."

"What?! Detention?!"

"For 1 month."

"A whole month?! But that's not fair!"

"Well life isn't fair. Just have to learn to deal with it."

Sora started to pout. He hates it when he gets detention, because no one else in the school ever gets it, so he has to spend hours after school by himself.

"Sorry Sora." Namine is always apologizing to Sora in order to make him feel better. This usually works, but not this time, he was greatly upset with himself. Third period finally ended at 3:00, Sora still pouting.

"Come on Sora, cheer up. It's not like it's the end of the world." Roxas always tries to cheer his brother up whenever he got into trouble.

"I know. But it's just no fun going to detention by myself."

"Oh geez Sora you got detention again?" By this time, Riku had already entered the room and snuck up behind Sora, and scared the hell out of Sora.

"WHAT THE HELL RIKU?! Why do you do that to me?!"

Riku pinched Sora's cheek, "Because I love to scare you senseless."

Sora swatted Riku's hand away, "Well I don't like it one bit." Sora continued where he left off in pouting.

"Come Sora, can't you take a joke?" Riku and Sora frequently bickered at each other, but it never lasts long, seeing as they are best friends, each secretly hoping to be more then that but is too afraid to make the first move. Sora collected his things and started to head to Room 6 for his 13th detention this year where Zexion was waiting for him.

"Welcome back Sora." He had a disgruntled expression his face, he also hated it when Sora got detention.

"Let's just get this over with." Sora pulled up his usual seat and took out his textbook so he could pretend to be doing homework like he usually did. 1 hour has passed, and Sora was on the brink of dozing back to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Don't move." Zexion got up to answer the door. Sora couldn't tell who was at the door at the door from where he was sitting, so all he could do was watch as Zexion talked to whoever was on the other side of the door. "Not again," is all Sora could hear Zexion say before he left the room. Then Sora saw something that amazed him.

Riku entered the room, "Yo Sora."

"Riku? What're you doing here?"

"Zexion had some…'urgent' matters to attend to, so I have to stay here in his place."

"Not that I'm not grateful, but…why you?"

"Well…all of the other teachers are busy with other things, and since I'm the oldest out of the rest of the students, the principal asked me to watch over you. To make sure you don't get into any trouble." Riku pinched Sora's cheek (again) as he said this, making Sora a little frustrated as he swatted Riku's hand away (again).

"Don't treat me like I'm a child. I'm gonna turn 16 soon you know." Without warning, Sora's face turned bright red when he finally noticed how close he and Riku were from each other. Sora was always bad at hiding his true emotions from anyone, especially Riku. All Riku could do was laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Your face."

"Oh well, I'm glad my face could amuse you." Sora turned away from Riku, slightly frustrated with his response. Then without warning, Sora let out a small gasp as Riku lightly hugged him from behind. "Riku, what are you-?!" Riku cut him off by kissing Sora on the lips. Not knowing what to do, Sora pushed Riku away and tried to run out of the room until Riku blocked the exit and gave Sora another gentle hug.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, I just couldn't help myself."

"What're you thinking?"

"Come on Sora; don't pretend you weren't thinking about it too."

As usual, Riku was right. "But…that was just so sudden, and I didn't…"

"You didn't think I felt the same way about you?" Sora shook his head. "I'm sorry. I guess I should have opened up sooner." Riku said as he leaned in for another kiss. This time, Sora was ready and leaned into the kiss.

**(Here comes the good stuff ^^)**

Riku pulled Sora in closer, making him Sora moan with pleasure. Riku took the opportunity to allow his tongue to entered Sora's mouth. This startled Sora at first because he wasn't use to this feeling, but he slowly got use to it, and before long, the two were exploring the other's mouth, getting use to the new taste and feel the other had to offer. This lasted for about 5 minutes until Riku pulled away so that they could both catch their breaths. Because they were so close to each other, Riku couldn't help but notice Sora's little (or now not so little) addition to his anatomy.

"So you want more?" Riku asked suggestively as his slowly moved his hand down Sora's body, causing Sora to shake nervously.

Sora let out a loud gasp as Riku groped his erection from the outside of his pants. Sora shook his head, "No…we can't…do this…" It took all he had not to let out another loud gasp as Riku continued to rub his erection. "What if…someone…sees…?"

Riku just gave him a smirk, "I can fix that." Riku picked Sora up, who then wrapped his legs around Riku's waist as they made their way to the teacher's desk, continuing to make out along the way. Riku gently placed Sora in the teacher's chair as he made his way under the table. "There…now no one will see the whole thing." Riku began to unbutton and remove Sora's pants to reveal a big bulge in Sora's boxers. He then removed the boxers, making Sora nervously twitch. "Relax, and let me do all the work." Sora nodded right before he closed his eyes.

Riku placed his mouth around Sora' member, and started to pump it slowly. Sora had to bit his lip in order to keep from screaming in pleasure so no one could hear. Riku soon picked up the pace, starting to pump faster and faster causing Sora to get closer to his climax. "Ri-riku…I'm about to…" with one final pump, Sora released in Riku's mouth, who just swallowed all of it, licking his lips in satisfaction. Riku crawled out from under the desk to give Sora another kiss.

"How was that?" Sora couldn't answer with words so he just gave Riku a satisfied hug, which he returned.

Sora, buttoned up his pants and returned to his original seat, with Riku not too far behind. "So…uh…" Sora couldn't find the words. "…are we…uh…?"

"A couple now?"

"Y-yeah…" Sora made his head hang in shame regretting to hear the answer.

"Hmm, I guess so." Riku gave Sora a smirk that Sora returned with a happy smile.

**Yay! Chapter 1 is done!**

**Please leave comments on how I can improve**

**Chapter 2 coming soon…**


End file.
